Ma Chao
Ma Chao (176–234), courtesy name Mengqi, was a military general and warlord who lived in the late Eastern Han dynasty and early Three Kingdoms period of China. A descendant of the general Ma Yuan, Ma Chao was the eldest son of Ma Teng, a prominent warlord in Liang Province (covering parts of northwestern China). In 211, his father formed a coalition with Han Sui and other northwestern warlords and launch a invasion against the warlordCao Cao His father was capture and excuted. The coalition broke up after losing the Battle of Tong Pass against Cao Cao's forces. After this defeat Cao Cao charge Ma Chao's family for treason and had them executed. Ma Chao retreated to Liang Province subumit to Fu Jian After being repeated defeat by Cao Call Ma Chao fled to the Hanzhong Commandery, took shelter under Zhang Lu for a while until around 214, when he heard that the warlord Liu Bei was fighting for control over Yi Province (covering present-day Sichuan and Chongqing) with Yi Province's governor, Liu Zhang. He defected to Liu Bei's side and assisted Liu Bei in capturing Yi Province from Liu Zhang. Ma Chao had served as a general under Liu Bei since then and participated in the Hanzhong Campaign in 219 and later serve under the state of Shu Han founded by Liu Bei and actively participate in the Shu Chancellor Zhuge Liang northern campaign against Cao Wei until his Death. Early Life and Family background Ma Chao was a native of Maoling (茂陵), Youfufeng (右扶風), which is located northeast of present-day Xingping, Shaanxi. He was the eldest son of Ma Teng and a descendant of Ma Yuan.zhu 1 Ma Teng, along with Han Sui and others, were warlords who held considerable influence in Liang Province in the Guanzhong region (in northwestern China), and they were reluctant to submit to the Han Dynasty's rule. In 192, Ma Teng accepted the title of "General Who Attacks the West" (征西將軍) from the Han court and garrisoned his army at Mei (郿). However, he rebelled later and attacked the city of Chang'an but failed to conquer it so he retreated back to Liang Province.1 Early career In 197, the warlord Cao Cao (who had become the de facto head of government in the Han imperial court) placed Zhong Yao, the Director of Retainers (司隷校尉), in charge of guarding the Guanzhong region. Zhong Yao wrote to Ma Teng and Han Sui, explaining to them the benefits of submitting to the Han court and the negative consequences of not doing so.2 When Cao Cao later became the Chancellor (丞相), he wanted to recruit Ma Chao to serve in the Han government, but Ma refused.zhu 2 In 202, when Cao Cao was on a series of campaigns to unify northern China after his victory over Yuan Shao at the Battle of Guandu two years ago, he ordered Zhong Yao to attack Yuan's allies Gao Gan and Guo Yuan in Pingyang (平陽). Ma Teng sent Ma Chao to assist Zhong Yao, and Ma Chao became an "Assistant Officer Who Supervises the Army" (督軍從事) under Zhong. During the battle, Ma Chao was hit by a stray arrow in the foot, but he wrapped his foot in a pouch and continued fighting. His subordinate Pang De slew Guo Yuan and they defeated the enemy.zhu 33 Later, Ma Teng had disagreements with Han Sui, so he requested to leave Liang Province and work in the capital. He was granted permission and was appointed "Minister of the Guards" (衞尉) by the Han court. Ma Chao was appointed as a Lieutenant-General (偏將軍), granted the title of "Marquis of a Chief Village" (都亭侯), and placed in charge of his father's troops in Liang Province.4 Ma Chao's younger brothers Ma Xiu and Ma Tie were appointed as "Commandant of Equipage" (奉車都尉) and "Commandant of Iron Cavalry" (鐵騎都尉) respectively, and were ordered to bring all their family members with them to Ye (鄴). Only Ma Chao remained behind in Liang Province.zhu 4 Alliance against Cao Cao Battle of Tong Pass Main article: Battle of Tong Pass (211) In 211, Cao Cao sent Zhong Yao and Xiahou Yuan to lead an army to attack Zhang Lu in Hanzhong. They were due to pass through the Guanzhong region along the way, and Ma Chao suspected that Cao Cao was planning to attack him, so he contacted Han Sui to form an alliance. He said to Han Sui, "Previously, Zhong Yao ordered me to harm you. Now, I know that the people from Guandong (east of Tong Pass) cannot be trusted. Now, I abandon my father, and I'm willing to acknowledge you as my father. You should also abandon your son, and treat me like your son." Han Sui's subordinate Yan Xing urged his superior not to cooperate with Ma Chao but Han still agreed to the alliance.zhu 5 Ma Chao also contacted Yang Qiu, Li Kan, Cheng Yi, Hou Xuan, Cheng Yin, Zhang Heng, Liang Xing, Ma Wan (馬玩) and others, and they formed a 100,000 strong coalition army to attack Tong Pass (present-day Tongguan County, Shaanxi).5zhu 6 Liu Zhang, the governor of Yi Province (covering present-day Sichuan and Chongqing), wanted to marry his daughter to Ma Chao to build ties with Ma, but Wang Shang (王商), the Administrator of Shu commandery (蜀郡) under Liu Zhang, opposed the idea, saying that Ma Chao was courageous but inhumane and untrustworthy.6 Cao Cao led an army to Tong Pass to attack Ma Chao and the coalition, culminating in the Battle of Tong Pass. After both sides clashed in a few engagements, Cao Cao had talks with Ma Chao and Han Sui. Ma Chao thought highly of himself and secretly harboured the intention of dashing forth and capturing Cao Cao when they met. However, he did not dare to make his move when Cao Cao's bodyguard, Xu Chu, glared at him. Cao Cao later followed Jia Xu's strategy to sow discord between Ma Chao and Han Sui, making them become suspicious of each other. Taking advantage of the hostility between Ma Chao and Han Sui, Cao Cao launched an attack on the northwestern warlords and defeated them.7zhu 7 Earlier on, when Cao Cao's forces were at Puban (蒲阪) and were planning to cross the Wei River and head west, Ma Chao told Han Sui, "We should resist them at the north of the Wei River. Within 20 days, their supply stores on the east of the river will be depleted, after which they will definitely retreat." However, Han Sui rejected his idea and said, "We should send our forces to engage the enemy on the river. Isn't this more direct?" When Cao Cao heard of Ma Chao's plan, he remarked, "If the young horse1 doesn't die, I cannot have a proper burial place."zhu 8 Battles in Guanzhong Main articles: Siege of Jicheng and Battle of Lucheng Ma Chao retreated further west after his defeat at Tong Pass. Cao Cao pursued him to Anding (安定) but gave up on the pursuit and headed east after receiving news about unrest in northern China. Yang Fu warned Cao Cao, "Ma Chao has the courage of Han Xin and Ying Bu, and he has the support of the Qiang and Rong peoples. If we retreat now and don't station defences here, we'll forfeit all the territories in this area." After Cao Cao left, as Yang Fu predicted, Ma Chao led the various tribes in the region to attack the commanderies and counties in Guanzhong, while the people responded to his call and joined him in the revolt. Ma Chao killed Wei Kang (韋康), the Inspector (刺史) of Liang Province, and seized control of Jicheng (兾城) and forced Wei Kang's subordinates to submit to him. He then declared himself "General Who Attacks the West" (征西將軍) and Governor (牧) of Bing Province, and took charge of military affairs in Liang Province.8 Wei Kang's former subordinates — Yang Fu, Jiang Xu (姜叙), Liang Kuan (梁寬), Zhao Qu (趙衢) and others — were unhappy with Ma Chao so they plotted to get rid of him. Yang Fu and Jiang Xu rebelled against Ma Chao in Lucheng (鹵城), while the others in Jicheng pretended to urge Ma to suppress the revolt. Ma Chao followed their advice and led an army to attack Lucheng but could not conquer the city. When he returned to Jicheng, he saw that Liang Kuan and Zhao Qu had closed the city gates and barred him from entering.9 Zhao Qu and the others also killed Ma Chao's family in Jicheng.10 About a year after Ma Chao rebelled against the Han imperial court, Emperor Xian issued a decree ordering the execution of Ma Chao's family members in Ye (鄴).zhu 9 Ma Chao fled to Hanzhong, where he borrowed troops from the warlord Zhang Lu, and returned to attack those who drove him out of Guanzhong. He besieged Jiang Xu, Zhao Ang (趙昂) and their allies at Mount Qi (祁山) for about 30 days until reinforcements led by Cao Cao's generals Xiahou Yuan and Zhang He showed up and lifted the siege.11zhu 10 Service under Zhang Lu Ma Chao returned to Hanzhong after his defeat at Mount Qi and sought shelter under Zhang Lu.12 Zhang Lu planned to marry his daughter to Ma Chao, but one of Zhang's aides advised him against it, saying, "If a person cannot even love his family and relatives, can he still love others?" Zhang Lu then aborted his plan.zhu 11 On one New Year's Day, a relative of Ma Chao (who had also escaped to Hanzhong) came to visit him. Ma Chao beat his chest, coughed blood, and said to his relative, "A big family with over a hundred members all sharing the same fate in one day. Now, are there only the two of us to give greetings to each other?"zhu 12 Ma Chao constantly asked Zhang Lu to give him some troops to attack Liang Province. Zhang Lu agreed, but Ma Chao failed to make any gains from the campaign. Yang Bai (楊白), an officer under Zhang Lu, was jealous of Ma Chao's ability and wanted to harm the latter. When Ma Chao heard that, he escaped from Wudu (武都) and went to live with the Di people around the area.zhu 13 Service under Liu Bei Around 214, the warlord Liu Bei was fighting for control over Yi Province with the provincial governor Liu Zhang. Ma Chao felt that Zhang Lu was not capable of making great achievements and was also distrustful of him, so he planned to defect to Liu Bei. When he heard that Liu Bei was besieging Liu Zhang in Chengdu (the capital of Yi Province), he wrote a secret letter to Liu Bei, expressing his desire to serve the latter. Liu Bei was pleased to receive Ma Chao's letter and he exclaimed, "Yi Province is mine." He then sent Li Hui to meet Ma Chao and provide supplies and additional troops to Ma, after which Ma led his forces to the north of Chengdu and joined in the siege. Within ten days of Ma Chao's arrival, Liu Zhang gave up resistance and surrendered to Liu Bei.1314zhu 14 Peng Yang's case When Peng Yang (彭羕) was appointed as the Administrator (太守) of Jiangyang (江陽) and was about to leave Chengdu to assume office, he visited Ma Chao and said, "You're in charge of external affairs while I'm in charge of internal affairs. We can pacify the Empire." Ma Chao had recently joined Liu Bei's forces and he was often fearful that he would get into trouble. When he heard Peng Yang's speech, he was shocked and did not reply. After Peng Yang left, Ma Chao reported Peng's speech, which resulted in Peng's arrest and imprisonment. Peng Yang was later executed.17 Hanzhong Campaign Battle of Mt Dingjun After occupying Yi Province, Liu Bei appointed Ma Chao as "General Who Pacifies the West" (平西將軍) and put him in charge of Linju (臨沮), which was in accordance with Ma's title of "Marquis of a Chief Village". Liu Bei defeated Cao Cao in the Hanzhong Campaign in 219 and declared himself "King of Hanzhong" (漢中王), after which he appointed Ma Chao as "General of the Left" (左將軍).15 Service under Shu Han In 221, Liu Bei declared himself "Emperor of Shu Han" and appointed Ma Chao as "General of Agile Cavalry" (驃騎將軍) and Governor (牧) of Liang Province. Ma Chao also received the title of "Marquis of Tai District" (斄鄉侯). Liu Bei's edict read: "I am unworthy, but I have ascended the throne to preserve the Han Dynasty. Cao Cao and Cao Pi will be remembered for their sins. I am disconsolate by their wrongdoings. The people loathe them and hope that the Han Dynasty will be restored, such that the Di, Qiang, Xunyu and other ethnic minorities will be willing to join us. The northerners look up to you and your valour is well known among them. I have an important task for you: I hope you will use your influence to govern the northern border well and bring prosperity to the people there. You must show the benefits of the our government and be impartial in rewarding the good and punishing the evil. You have the blessings of the Han emperors and you must not let the people down."16 Conflict against Wu Battle of Xiaoting Ma Chao had participated the Xiaoting and assist Liu Bei Battle of Badi Castle Partake Zhuge Liang Northern Expedition Battle of Jieting Battle of Jianwei and Chencang Death Ma Chao died in 234 at the age of 59 due to illness in the Camp. Before his death, he wrote to Zhuge Liang: "Over 200 members of my family were killed by Cao Cao. I only have my cousin Ma Dai and my son Ma Cheng left with me. They will be the one to continue my family line and . I entrust him to His Excellecy's care. That is all I have to say." In 260, Liu Shan granted Ma Chao the posthumous title of "Marquis Wei" (威侯).1819 Category:Shu